Edge Of A Broken Heart
by Still Bleeding
Summary: Cristina has gone and Owen is left with a broken heart. What if he brings Teddy back and seeks solace in her ? Could they erase the pain from the past ?
1. Need You Now

**Edge of a broken heart**

_Cristina has gone and Owen is left with a broken heart. What if brings Teddy back and seeks solace in her ? Could they erase the pain from the past ?_

**A/N : Hi guys, so this is my first Grey's Anatomy story ! I started watching Grey's Anatomy last year and I watched all the episodes twice ! My favorite character is Teddy and I wish Owen picked her instead of Cristina… So yeah, I ship Teddy and Owen together ! Sorry Crowen fans ! **

**This story takes place after Cristina leaves Seattle in the season 10 finale. This is my point of view of what I would like to happen after ! I tried to be as close as possible from Owen and Teddy storyline in Grey's Anatomy.**

**Please note that English is not my native language, I am a frog from Cheeseland and I eat snails (OK, seriously, I'm actually living near Paris, haha) and I've been studying English for almost 10 years. It means I make some mistakes and I am sincerely sorry about that. Please, don't hesitate to let me know and help me correcting them !**

**Chapter 1 : Need You Now**

Two month have passed by since Cristina has left Owen for good. He knew this would happen someday since they did not have the same priorities for their lives together, he wanted to build a family and she wanted to devote herself to her carreer. Their marriage fell into pieces progressively but no matter what they have been through together, Cristina was and still will be the love of his life.

Owen didn't feel better as the days passed by, the only way to get Cristina out of his head and to deal with her absence was working. He couldn't count the hours spent at the hospital. At least, he felt helpful by saving hundred of patients in the ER. Damn, he missed Cristina so much.

On Derek's advise when he learned that Owen was working for almost 72 hours, Owen went back home. He had to sleep but he didn't feel like he needed some rest. He didn't like the empty house and sleeping alone, he would still feel her presence in their bed. Owen fell heavily on the couch, wondering how to spend time alone at home. After a few minutes laying on the couch, he stood up with a sigh and headed to the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of Tequila and a glass and started to drink. One first glass and another one and another one. He couldn't keep on going like this, driking alcohol everytime he felt lonely. Of course, alcohol kept him company, at least for a little while but as a doctor he knew it was not good for his health.

_Picture perfect memories _

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone _

_Cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me, it happens all the time_

He did not know if it was the influence of alcohol or the fact that he feels so alone but for the first time in weeks he thought of Teddy, he remembered the moments they spent together in Iraq, bringing her back to Seattle, Henry's death and the way he fired her so she could pursue her dream. He hoped she was fine where she was now, running Medcom and that she was happy, because after all she's been through, she deserved to be happy. Their friendship had faded gradually after Henry's death, and since he had fired her, they didn't really keep in touch. His hand grabbed the phone, he was about to dial Teddy but he stopped. No, he couldn't call her now, not after all this time. But he was so alone, he needed a friend, or he would probably go mad sooner or later. He hesitated for a few seconds and finally dialled her.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

One ring. Two rings.

- « Hello ? »

- « Teddy… »

She recognized his voice.

- « Hi, Owen… »

They paused for a few seconds and Teddy started talking again.

- « So… Why are you calling me now, in the middle of the night ? »

- « I think I need to talk to someone, to a friend.»

She could her the despair in his voice.

- « Owen… Did something happen ? »

- « Cristina left me for good two months ago. She's in Switzerland and now she's the head of cardio in a great hospital in Zurich. I can't get used it… I miss her so much. I'm all alone in my appartment and I need a friend. And… I think I'm a little drunk right now. »

- « Wait, you're calling me because your wife has gone and you need someone to keep you company ? I'm not your stopgap. »

- « We divorced before she left. You were… You are my best friend, and I think I really need my best friend by my side because sooner or later I will get mad »

- « What do you want me to do ? Jump in a plane ?

She stops for a few seconds.

- « Because I would do this for you, Owen, when Henry died, I was so horrible and you have demonstrated an unwavering friendship. But then you fired me and I can't pretend like none of this happened. »

There were a silence for a few seconds and Teddy resumed the conversation.

- « I'll be there. I'll let you know when I'm in Seattle. »

**N/A : First chapter done ! What do you think ? Don't hesitate to post reviews to let me know what you think, and send me suggestations ! And don't hesitate to correct my mistakes !**


	2. I'd Come For You

**A/N : Hi guys ! I'm back after a lack of inspiration, haha ! I am not so satisfied with my first chapter, there are a few things (maybe everything) I would like to modify but I leave it as it is, at least for now. Here is the 2nd chapter ! It is based on the song I'd Come For You by Nickelback. By the way, thank you for your reviews, I read all of them !**

**zajaacLulu : Yeah, I think the same ! Bringing back Teddy would be the best way to comfort Owen ! And now that Cristina has gone, it's the best opportunity for her to come back !**

**SparrowBones : Thank you ! I love your stories by the way ! Teddy was my favorite character on the show too ! I think she was a strong woman and life has been unfair to her, especially about love. I don't know how many chapters I have in mind, I'll write as inspiration comes. When I have some ideas in mind, I like to write my chapters based on songs. :D**

**KimRaverFan : Thank you ! I'm glad that you like it ! :D**

**TowenForLife : Ça me fait super plaisir de voir une française (ou quelqu'un qui parle très bien français) qui comme moi aurait voulu voir Teddy et Owen finir ensemble, c'est mon couple (imaginaire) préféré ! En tout cas, je me sens moins seule, merci, haha ! Moi aussi j'aimerais trop que Teddy revienne, ce serait vraiment le moment idéal pour qu'elle réapparaisse maintenant que Cristina est partie. Je garde toujours espoir même si on risque d'être déçues ! Après tout, Shonda dévoile souvent des surprises au dernier moment, héhé. Merci pour le compliment sur mon anglais, ça me fait aussi très plaisir, je l'apprends depuis la 6ème et je n'ai jamais été très douée, j'ai vraiment commencé à m'intéresser à vouloir l'améliorer à partir de la 1ère ! Et maintenant j'ai un niveau BTS ;)**

Chapter 2 : I'd Come For You

When Owen woke up in the morning his head was hurting so bad because of the hangover and he took a moment to realize what he has just done. He called Teddy. He called her after all this time because drunk him needed her. Or maybe he actually needed her. Well, that was confusing, he wasn't that kind of man showing his weaknesses and asking some help. But Teddy was his best friend and he knew that he could tell her anything. At least he could when everything was still alright between them and that was a long time go. That was before all those events at Seattle Grace hospital, before Cristina, before Henry's death, before he fired her. He thought he definitely lost Teddy's friendship after Henry's death, she hated him for a while with « every cell of her body » as she said nicely. She ignored him for months and then, when she started talking to him again, she had this incredible job offer at Medcom. She wanted their friendship back, she wanted to stay because she is a loyal friend. It broke Owen's heart but he wanted her to pursue her dream, he knew her too well, she would leave if Cristina was staying at Seattle Grace so he decided to fire Teddy. That was the end of their story. Sometimes they called each other just to get some news but they were not as close as they used to be in the past.

Owen looked at his alarm clock. 6 : 00 AM. He had a day off. That sounded more like a forced rest day than a day off because working at the hospital was somehow the only thing that kept him alive. Anyway, he wouldn't have been allowed to go to surgery because of his hangover. His headache made him feel nauseous, he groaned and took a moment to finally stand up to cook something for breakfast. He needed to eat something although he may throw up later. When he got in the kitchen, Owen took a quick look at his phone which was on the counter. He had 1 missed call and 3 text messages. All coming from Teddy.

« I guess you're still sleeping, you didn't answer your phone. I'm at the airport, my flight should arrive at 8 :00 AM in Seattle. I'll take a taxi to get to your place, is that ok ? I'll let you know when I'm in Seattle.»

« My flight is delayed. »

« OK, I'm boarding now. See you in a few hours! »

She was actually coming. No need to answer her text messages, she was on her plane right now, she wouldn't be able to read it. Owen ate his breakfast and cleaned up a little his appartment. He took a look at his phone when he heard his phone having a new notification. That was Teddy again.

« I think you're awake now, I'm on a taxi, driving to your place. I'll be there within 20 minutes. »

This time, Owen texted her back.

« OK. Good. »

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed._

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading_

_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it._

Owen opened the door. He was facing his blond (ex?)best-friend right at the doorway. They froze for moment, looking in each other eyes. She was still herself, she looked exactly the same as the day she left Seattle for good. After a while, Owen was the first to speak.

- « I don't even know where to begin. »

- « Me either. » Teddy replied.

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

- « Well, then I guess we have many things to say. Come in. » Owen said.

Teddy walked into the appartment, her suitcase in hand. Owen noticed she was embarassed.

- « What's wrong? » he asked.

- « Nothing. It just feels empty without... »

- « I know. » Owen interrumpted her.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you._

It felt so awkward. They didn't really know how to interract with each other, both of us were scared to make a wrong move. Then Owen suggested Teddy to take a seat on the couch and asked her if she wanted something to drink. After they both started to drink, Owen broke the silence.

- « So… How's Medcom going? »

- « Good. Great people there. I have a lot of responsabilities. I guess I've never had such a great job.» She said with a shy smile.

- « I'm glad you enjoy your job there. I knew you couldn't let this lifetime opportunity go away. »

- « Yes, I guess you're right. »

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

_Here and now this I vow._

- « How long will you stay here in Seattle ? »

- « I don't know. Maybe one week. I actually need some time off. I'm a little bit overworked. And I missed you. It's been a while. You said that you needed me. So it will depend how long you need me here. »

- « Teddy… You don't have to do this. I was drunk when I called you that night. You know, I'll be fine. I expected Cristina to leave a long time ago. »

Teddy rolled her eyes. « You can't be fine Owen, the love of your life has just gone. Stop lying to yourself and to me ! I can't believe this is happening again. You can't just tell me when to go and when to stay! I told you that a long time ago, and you still don't get it? »

- « I am really an idiot. »

- « Oh yes, you are » Teddy replied with a smile.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you._

- « What are you doing ? » Owen asked as he noticed Teddy was doing something on her phone.

- « Well, I came here hastily,and I haven't booked an hotel yet. »

- « Don't. » Owen said. « You can stay at my place, you'll sleep here. I'll sleep on the couch, you can get my bed ».

Teddy laughed. « Are you kidding me ? Owen, you are saying that I would sleep in your bed ? All alone in your bed in which you and Cristina slept together and had sex? » she laughed again. « Wait. I can't do that. I don't mind booking an hotel. »

Owen laughed too. « You're right, that was innapropriate, but listen, I really want you here rather than in a hotel that would bother me. I can buy another bed, I wouldn't let you sleep on the couch. Please.» he pleaded her.

Teddy took a while to think. « Fine. I'll sleep on the couch then. »

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

I'd crawl across this world for you

Do anything you want me to

**A/N : I know it's full of English mistakes! Let me know and I'll correct them! Btw, YES, I stole a line from 24 when Teddy and Owen meet again ! I thought that would fit. I know this chapter is not very good, don't hesitate to let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions for what's next because I'm having a lack of inspiration :/**


End file.
